


Lip Biting

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Etho has a weird dating system, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Shot, Yaoi, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Etho hates it when Pause bites his lip, it takes Pause biting his lip five different times to learn the reason why.Beef is incredibly amused.





	Lip Biting

Pause had been reading a good book at the time, he was grinning and biting down on his lower lip as he got to an exciting scene.

Meanwhile, Etho was at the other end of the couch, looking over at Pause, his eye twitching.

"Do you have to do that?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

Pause blinked and glanced at him. "Do what?" He asked in confusion.

"The stupid lip biting! It's annoying." Etho told him. Pause scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize something as small as lip biting could even be annoying." He snapped. Etho didn't reply.

Pause didn't get it, how could anyone get annoyed over something so small? It was ridiculous. 

Perhaps he should gather more information.

~~~

The next time it happens, they had been getting ready to eat dinner. Beef was in the kitchen cooking while Pause and Etho sat at the table.

Pause started biting his lip on purpose, to see if he'd get a reaction from Etho, and a few moments later, he did.

"Stop biting your lip!" He snapped.

"What is the big deal? You're such a weird guy!" Pause snapped. Etho huffed and didn't reply.

Beef placed down their food and grinned, sitting down next to Pause. "Let's dig in guys!"

Beef pretended not to notice Pause and Etho glaring at each other all through dinner.

~~~

The next time it happens is while they're out taking a walk together. Pause and Etho were holding hands, Beef was holding Pause' other hand.

"Look at that flower, it's so pretty!" Pause grinned, looking at the poppy near by. He grinned and bit down on his lip. He felt Etho's grip on his hand tighten and smirked a little.

Now it was becoming fun, since it clearly pissed him off for some insane reason.

It's not like Etho would actually tell him why it bothered him, so if he wanted to be childish, Pause would be equally as childish.

Beef raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior but didn't say anything.

~~~

"Pause, why are you doing this to him?" Beef asked in amusement. Earlier that day during breakfast Pause had started biting his lip on purpose to piss Etho off, which worked, Etho had stormed out.

"Doin' what?" Bdubs questioned, they were all taking a walk. Etho had gone to Doc's place to work on a redstone project.

Beef chuckled. "Pause is biting his lip." Bdubs eyes widened in realization.

"Ohh..." Pause' eyes widened.

"Oh? What do you mean oh? What the fuck is going on!? I'm so confused. Do you guys know what's up with him?" 

Beef's eyes widened in realization. "That's right...Etho and I had already been dating when we asked you out, so you wouldn't know huh?"

"KNOW WHAT!?" Pause shouted in annoyance.

Bdubs sighed. "Etho has a really weird system when it comes to dating. It's somethin' about building trust or some nonsense. Look, the point is, the more you bite your lip, the more Etho will distance himself from you. Just let it go and stop doing it purposefully."

Beef nodded. "Exactly. Trust me, Etho can tell when you're doing it on purpose and when it's an accident, he's waiting for you to stop doing it just to be a jerk."

Pause growled. "What the fuck are you two on about!? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! What the fuck does lip biting have to do with trust?"

Beef smirked in amusement. "Trust me, it has everything to do with it." Bdubs nodded in agreement.

Pause huffed.

~~~

The final time had been when he and Etho had gone out to get food and were walking back home.

But this time, it had been an accident.

Pause had been thinking about the scene in the book he was reading, the two main characters had just confessed their feelings for each other, despite throughout the book seeming to hate each other, but now they were all cuddly. Pause had started grinning while thinking about it and had been biting his lip.

Before he knew it, Etho had slammed him up against a tree, glaring down at him.

"You're doing it again!" He snapped.

"Yes- but this time it really was an accident! What's with you anyways? I don't get this lip biting stuff! Beef and Bdubs said it's some stupid trust thing but I don't get what that even means!" He snapped, looking Etho in the eye. His red eye shined brightly, it was a little intimidating.

Before Pause could blink, Etho had slid his mask off and kissed him. Pause had been frozen at first but then had slowly started to kiss Etho back, but then Etho bit down on his lip, hard.

Pause yelped in pain as blood starting coming out of the cut on his lip. Etho grabbed Pause' bottom lip between his teeth and sucked lightly on it as he slowly broke the kiss, leaving Pause breathless. 

Etho was blushing lightly, actually, this was the first time Pause got to see his full face, and that was also the first time he and Etho had ever kissed.

"That's why it bugs me! Do you have any idea how tempting that is?" He snapped suddenly, making Pause' jaw drop.

He was blushing like crazy, he covered his mouth with his hand. "You...you're certainly an expert..." Pause whispered, his face burned. 

Etho put his mask back on, mostly to hide his blush. "Anyways, now that I know you won't use my weakness to your advantage, I can relax around you more."

Pause' eyes widened. Oh...so that's what Beef had meant when he said it was a trust thing. He kind of gets it... Etho seemed like the type who'd want to avoid heartbreak at all costs.

He smiled lightly. If Etho had to build up walls between them, then Pause would just wait until Etho felt comfortable enough to knock them down himself, he knew it'd be worth the wait.

~~~

Beef smirked as his two boyfriends entered the house. "Hey guys, you sure took your time."

Pause was a blushing mess and Etho was glancing off to the side in embarrassment.

"I'm going to bed early." Etho announced before heading off to their bedroom. When the door closed, Beef spoke.

"He's a kissing expert?" 

"Uh huh..."

Beef laughed. "I have no idea where he learned to kiss like that, it leaves you speechless doesn't it?" He smirked.

Pause blushed and nodded. "Ah yeah..."

Suddenly, Beef frowned. "You know...Bdubs said he knew about Etho's whole dating system too... I wonder how he knew about it?"

...

...

...

"OH MY GOD!"


End file.
